Cassie Campbell
| birth_place = Richmond Hill, Ontario | career_start = 1994 | website = }} Cassie Campbell-Pascall (born November 22, 1973 in Richmond Hill, Ontario) is a former Canadian female ice hockey player. She was the captain of the Canadian ice hockey team during the 2002 Winter Olympics and led the team to a gold medal. The left winger took on the role of captain again in the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy, and again successfully led her team to the Gold Medal with a 4 – 1 win over Sweden. Cassie was also captain of the Calgary Oval X-Treme, a team in the Western Women's Hockey League. Campbell has also played for these teams: * Toronto Aeros * Mississauga Chiefs During the 2010 Winter Olympics, Campbell provided colour commentary for women's hockey. Retirement from Hockey Cassie Campbell retired from competitive hockey on August 30, 2006. She then joined Hockey Night in Canada as a rinkside reporter, becoming (on October 14, 2006) the first woman to do colour commentary on a Hockey Night in Canada broadcast.Immodest and Sensational: 150 Years of Canadian Women in Sport, p.90, M. Ann Hall, James Lorimer & Company Ltd., Toronto, 2008, ISBN 978-1-55277-021-4 She filled in when Harry Neale was snowed in at his home in Buffalo. She launched her own website in the spring of 2008, and is a spokesperson for Scotiabank. She appears at corporate events for Scotiabank and contributed to a blog on the Scotiahockeyclub website.http://scotiahockeyclub.scotiabank.com On November 22, 2009, Campbell ran a leg in the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Torch relay, through the town of Cavendish, Prince Edward Island. Interests She also works as a motivational speaker for Speakers Spotlight, The Lavin Agency and The Sweeney Agency. Campbell is also the author of a book which was released in October 2007. The book is titled H.E.A.R.T, a book co-written with Lorna Schultz Nicholson. This book was be published by Fenn with an ISBN number of 1-551-68315-6. Personal life Campbell is married to Brad Pascall, an employee of Hockey Canada. In 2007, she was inducted into the Canada Sports Hall of Fame, along other luminaries such as Doug Flutie. The June 2007 issue of Chatelaine magazine featured Campbell on its cover. This was the second time that she has graced the cover. Campbell is related to Lucy Maud Montgomery, author of Anne of Green Gables.Who's Who in Canadian Sport, Volume 5, p.66, Bob Ferguson, Fitzhenry and Whiteside Ltd., Markham, ON and Allston, MA, ISBN 1-55041-855-6 Campbell and husband Pascall are expecting their first child in November of 2010. According to Campbell, "We conceived at the Olympics, which was kind of crazy, because we barely saw each other. It's an Olympic baby." http://www.torontosun.com/sports/hockey/2010/05/26/14099706.html Campbell gave birth to a girl, named Brooke Violet Pascall on November 17, 2010. http://www.cbc.ca/sports/hockey/story/2010/11/17/sp-campbell.html Awards and honors *1996 Guelph Sportswoman of the Year, Who's Who in Canadian Sport, Volume 5, p.66, Bob Ferguson, Fitzhenry and Whiteside Ltd., Markham, ON and Allston, MA, ISBN 1-55041-855-6 *2007 Canada Sports Hall of Fame Inductee, (Campbell becomes the first female hockey player inducted into the Hall) References Category:Calgary Oval X-Treme players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:2006 Olympian Category:NHL broadcaster Category:2002 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1973 Category:Guelph Gryphons women's ice hockey players